Der Eiserne Vorhang
by Cpt. Sitax
Summary: Preußen wusste, was kommen würde. das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab - das erste mal in seinem Leben - wirklich Angst zu haben. Gewalt, Angst und Folter kommen vor. Falls das Rating falsch ist, sagt es mir. Geschrieben für die Schule. Maybe I'll translate it to English :P Reviews werden immer geschätzt :D auch wenn das auf deutsch irgendwie doof klingt


Der verlorene Krieg war noch lange nicht das Schlimmste gewesen. Oh nein. Das Schlimmste sollte für Preußen erst kommen.

Der Albino wartete steif und angespannt in dem Gang vor dem Konferenzzimmer der Nationen. Zum ersten mal war ihm nicht auch nur im Geringsten danach einen seiner übermütigen Sprüche zu reißen. Nervös blickte er mit seinen blutroten Augen hin und her, jeden unschuldigen Passanten verscheuchend.

Er durfte nicht einmal dabei sein. Er war doch zuerst dagewesen, hatte West zu dem gemacht, was er jetzt war, wieso wurde Deutschland ihm dann vorgezogen? Wieso durfte er nicht mitbestimmen?

Nervös seine Füße gegen den Boden tapsend, rang die albino-Nation sich dazu durch, an der Tür zu lauschen.

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel, aber nichts verständliches. Oh, jetzt hatte Deutschland scheinbar verzweifelt seine Stimme erhoben. Oh Gott. Das hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten-

Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich, genau gegen Preußens Kopf, und er taumelte von der unbequemen Bank, auf der er bis jetzt gesessen war, herunter auf den Boden, wo ein riesiger Fuß etwas härter als nötig auf seinen Brustkorb trat.

„Verdammte Scheiße, geh runter!", fauchte Gilbert den Besitzer des gewaltigen Schuhs an.

Als Preußen die Spitze eines Schals wahrnahm, wurde er kreidebleich, selbst für seine Verhältnisse. Der Schuh, der ihm immer noch in den Brustkorb stieß gehörte nämlich Russland, welcher sich langsam und bedrohlich immer weiter zu der Exnation hinbeugte, bis...

...er niedrig genug war, um Preußen die Hand zu reichen.

„Ich brauch deine Hand nicht, du Missgeburt!", keifte der Albino, langsam in Panik und Hysterie verfallend.

„Bruder, beruhig dich", sagte Deutschland, während er ihn behutsam zurück auf die Bank platzierte.

„Es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten", war das Einzige was Preußen hören musste, um zu wissen, dass er Russland zufallen würde. Deutschland konnte die Bedingungen, auf die sich der Kongress, wenn auch unwillig, geeingt hatte, nicht einmal Preußen sagen, da war dieser schon unsanft zurückgerissen worden, in den festen Griff Russlands.

„Ich nehme mir jetzt, was mir gehört, da?"

Damit zerrte Russland den beißenden, tretenden und schlagenden Preußen mit sich in das große Haus der Sowjetunion; Er konnte kaum erwarten dem Albino seine Werkzeuge zu zeigen.

Völlig in Schock war Deutschland zurückgeblieben. Nicht einmal ein „Auf Wiedersehen!" hatten sie sich sagen können. Es war alles viel zu schnell gegangen. Um ihn herum standen die Alliierten und Achsenmächte, alle in ähnlicher Verfassung. Amerika knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hätte Russland am liebtsen mit seinem eigenen dummen Wasserleitungsrohr zu Brei geschlagen. Doch das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er brauchte Zeit, nur ein bisschen, und er musste die anderen davon überzeugen, dass er der Gute war, nicht Russland. Er musste noch ein bisschen warten, dann konnte er erst zuschlagen.

England war nicht in der Lage auch nur irgendetwas sinniges der Konferenz beizutragen. Er war völlig am Ende, er fühlte sich wie der letzte Dreck, ihm war dauerschlecht, alles tat ihm weh und alle paar Minuten bekam er eine Nachricht, was nicht so alles gerade schief lief in seinem Land. In dem Meeting hatter er sich mindestens vier mal fast übergeben, so zerstört war seine Heimat.

Deutschland vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er hatte seinen älteren Bruder verloren. So wie er Russland kannte, würde er Preußen nie wieder sehen, oder zumindest nicht in der gleichen Verfassung. Deutschland bemerkte nur vage, als sich Italien den Tränen nahe neben ihn setzte und zögernd auf den Rücken klopfte, um dann sein Gesicht, jetzt richtig heulend, in Deutschlands Arm zu vergraben.

Verlieren war für Deutschland noch nie so verlustreich gewesen.

* * *

Das erste das Preußen nach seinem erwachen im Haus Russlands sah, war allumfassende Dunkelheit. Als er aus Reflex um Hilfe schreien wollte, bemerkte er, dass er geknebelt worden war, als er noch im bewusstlosen Zustand geweilt hatte.

Es war kalt. Seine Unifrom war vom ständigen Kämpfen völlig zerschunden und zerrissen, und bildete damit kein Hindernis für die kalte Luft. Der kalte Schweiß, der überall auf ihm ausgebrochen war, ließ die letzten Reste seiner Uniform sich klamm auf seiner Haut anfühlen. Überall war Beton, zumindest soweit er es in der Dunkelheit, an die sich seine Augen bereits gewöhnt hatten, erkennen konnte, aber er war nicht gefesselt. Sofort machte Preußen sich daran, den Knoten an seinem Hinterkopf zu lösen, und als ihm das zu lange dauerte, riss er den Knebel mit aller Gewalt auf. Preußen hustete etwas hoch, was verdächtig nach Blut schmeckte, bevor sein Magen versuchte, die letzten Nahrungsreste, die in seinem Körper noch vorhanden waren, loszuwerden.

Nachdem Preußen sich wieder halbwegs erholt hatte, sprang er sofort auf und wollte losrennen, kam aber nicht weit; Seine Hände waren zwar nicht fetsgebunden und seine Beine auch nicht, aber um seinen Hals schlang sich ein Lederhalsband, das mit einer Kette an der Hinterwand befestigt war. Dieses zog ihn unsanft rücklings auf den Boden, wo Preußen sich seinen Kopf schmerzhaft anschlug. Dort wo er aufgeprallt war, meinte er Blut zu spüren.

Eine schwere Tür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Quietschen, und durch den Spalt schien Licht herein, das sofort von einem Schatten in Form einer großen Figur mit einem Wasserleitungsrohr in der Hand verdeckt wurde.

Kalter Schweiß brach erneut überall auf Preußens Körper aus und seine Augen weiteten sich. Völlig verängstigt strampelte Gilbert mit den Füßen um sich so weit weg wie möglich von der Person, die hinter der Tür stand, zu entfernen. Leider war nicht weit hinter ihm eine kalte Betonwand, und ein Gefühl der Klaustrophobie machte sich in der Ex-Nation breit. Verzweifelt versuchte Preußen die Wand hinter sich mit reiner Willenskraft wegzudrücken, doch es half nichts.

„Hör auf so viel Geschepper zu verursachen, da?", ließ die Riesennation bei ihrem eintreten erklingen, Stimme sanft und weich wie immer.

„Ich will nicht, dass du meine Schwester aufweckst, sonst verfolgt sie mich wieder, und bin ich schlecht gelaunt und das willst du doch nicht, oder Ptáška?"

Mit jedem Wort war Russland einen Schritt näher gekommen, bis er drohend über dem zitternden Preußen ragte.

Selbst in dieser Situation konnte Preußen es nicht lassen seine übermütige Seite herauszulassen.

„Fass mich nicht an du hässliche Laune der Natur!", schrie er die riesige Nation an.

Blitzschnell griff Russland nach dem Lederhalsband des Albinos und riss ihn auf seine Höhe, was Preußen ca. Zwanzig centimeter über dem Boden hängen ließ.

Preußen hustete und keuchte als seine Atemwege schmerzhaft zugedrückt wurden und strampelte mit den Beinen, die den Boden zu vermissten.

„Was sagtest du da gerade, Ptáška?", frage Russland, seine Lippen zu einem morbidem Grinser verzerrt. Sein Atem stank nach Vodka, und er hatte während dem Sprechen Gilbert näher an sich herangerissen, sodass dieser unangenehm an ein Gefängnis erinnert wurde. Russlands violette Aura war ein bisschen stärker geworden, was nichts gutes für den Albino hieß.

Preußen hatte sich fast übergeben als er brutal hochgerissen wurde. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und war erfüllt von absolutem Terror.

Trotzdem spuckte er Russland als Antwort an.

Russland grinste grausam mit Vorfreude auf was kommen würde.

„Du hast es so gewollt, Ptáška"

* * *

Preußen war am Ende. Am Anfang war er nur geschlagen und getreten worden, und auch nur von Russland, und alle paar Tage durfte er ans Licht. Dann aber wurde es immer schlimmer. Russlands verrückte kleine Schwester fing an ihn zu Beschuldigen, ihr Russland weggenommen zu haben, da dieser so viel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, auch wenn nur um ihn zu Foltern. Trotz Gilberts heftigen Protesten hatte das eigentlich zart aussehende Mädchen es geschafft, ihm in einem Handgemenge zwei oder drei Fingernägel pro Hand auszureißen. Preußen hatte mal wieder nicht auf seinen gesunden Menschenverstand gehört, und ihr gesagt, dass, selbst wenn er nicht hier wäre, Russland so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbringen würde, weil sie ein böses, sadistisches Mädchen war.

Das hatte Weißrussland den Rest gegeben. Sie war völlig ausgerastet und hatte Gilbert mit ihren meisterhaft versteckten Messern Schnittwunden zugefügt wo sie nur konnte.

Offensichtlich hatte sie Ivan danach noch vehementer als ohnehin schon verfolgt, was die Riesennation nicht erfreute. Russland wurde eine Spur sadistischer, seine Folterinstrumente schmerzhafter, und er ließ Gilbert nicht mehr aus dem Haus.

Über die Jahre die Preußen unter Russlands herrschaft verbrachte wurden seine Essens- und Trinkrationen immer geringer, immer ekelhafter und teilweise sogar nur aus Verdorbenen bestehend, damit Russland zusehen konnte, wie der Albino sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte. Preußens Knochen wurden Einzeln und immer ganz besonders Schmerzhaft gebrochen, genau wie sein Wille. Weißrussland wurde immer Eifersüchtiger und tat ihm immer mehr an, wenn sie meinte, er würde ihr ihren großen Bruder wegnehmen. Genießbares Essen bekam Gilbert nur von Litauen, der dieses zwar immer wortlos, aber mit einem mitleidigem Blick vor Preußen abstellte. Wenn er nicht im Haus war, durfte Preußen nicht damit rechen, etwas zu essbares zu bekommen.

Nach fast vierzig Jahren der Folter lag Preußen immer noch in dem Betonierten Raum mit dem einzelnen Fenster, das irgendwann in den Siebzigern zugenagelt worden war. Sein Rachen war trocken und anstatt zu atmen röchelte er nur. Sein Hals kratzte unter dem Halsband das er in der ganzen Zeitspanne nicht einmal abgenommen hatte. Er lag in einer Lacke aus seinem eigenen Blut und Schweiß, seine Fingernägel seit dem letzten mal noch immer nicht nachgewachsen. Seine Nase blutete und seine Lippe war gespalten, irgendwo auf seinem Hinterkopf war eine Platzwunde, um die sich wohl nie jemand kümmern würde. Sein linkes Schienbein war gebrochen, einige seiner Fingerknöchel verknackst und sein Brustkorb hätte vom Gefühl her genausogut zertrümmert sein können. Preußens rechtes Auge war vor lauter Schlägen zugeschwollen und sein linkes Ohrläppchen war mittlerweile dauerhaft gespalten. Auf seiner Wange waren Salzkristalle getrocknet, die in eine offene Wunde gestreut worden waren, wie auch viel anderes Blut und sich ekelig anfühlende Substanzen, an dessen Herkunft er sich nicht erinnern konnte und wollte. Den ganzen Tag lang passierte nichts außer Folter und dann – meistens als Teil der Folter – die erzwungene Entleerung seines Magens.

Er, das großartige Königreich Preußen, war am Ende.

* * *

1989. Der Fall der Mauer. Deutschland stand stramm, aber innerlich vor Nervosität zitternd, vor ihr, während er und viele andere Europäische Länder (und natürlich Amerika) auf Russland warteten.

Italien hatte auf der fahrt nach Brandenburg den Mund nicht halten können über wie froh er darüber war, Gilbert wiederzusehen, wie er nicht verstehen konnte, wie Deutschland es so lange ohne seinen Bruder hatte aushalten können, er könnte sich nie von Romano trennen, und noch einige andere Dinge, bei denen Deutschland dann nicht mehr zugehört hatte.

Amerika stand triumphierend neben England, der aus dem nichts eine Teetasse hergezaubert hatte, und ihm nicht zuzuhören schien. Deutschland konnte verstehen, wieso Amerika sich so freute. Nach jahrzehntelangem, wenn auch kaltem, Krieg ist man immer froh, am Ende als Gewinner dazustehen.

Endlich fuhr das Auto, indem der gesamte Ostblock saß, vor. Als erstes stiegen Ukraine und Weißrussland aus, und machten keine Anstalten, irgendwen zu begrüßen. Dann kamen Estland, Lettland und Litauen, die alle erpicht darauf waren, nur ja niemanden in die Augen zu schauen. Litauen hatte Polen im Schlepptau, welcher kontinuierlich von etwas redete, das gerade nicht wichtig war. Rumänien stieg, heftig, wenn auch leise, mit Ungarn streitend aus, während Bulagrien verzweifelt versuchte, die beiden zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann entstieg Russland dem Auto, eine mysteriöse Kette in der Hand.

Deutschland blieb die Luft im Hals stecken. Niemand war wirklich getrennt worden außer er. Das war der Moment, an dem er sehen würde, was für schreckliche Dinge seine Unfähigkeit während des Kongresses Preußen eingebracht hatten. Er hoffte, es war nicht zu schrecklich gewesen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Preußen auch aus dieser eigentlich hoffnungslosen Situation einen Weg hinausgefunden hatte.

Russland zerrte schroff an der Kette in seiner Hand. Preußen taumelte, immer noch mit dem Lederband um den Hals, aus dem Auto. Seine Uniform war, wo sie nicht zerissen war, über und über mit getrocknetem Blut oder getrocknetem – und teilweise sogar recht frischem – Erbrochenem beschmiert. Seine Augen waren nicht das energische (wenn auch etwas angsteinflößende) Blutrot, das Deutschland gewöhnt war, sondern mehr ein dumpfes dunkelrot. Seine sonst immer schneeweißen Haare schienen fiel dünner, der sowieso nie ganz korrekt gezogene Scheitel war nicht mehr zu erkennen. Seine Haut war enweder völlig bleich oder gekerbt von etlichen Verletzungen, Narben und noch immer blutenden Schnittwunden. Blaue Flecken konnte man unter den Löchern seine Ärmel erspähen. Er konnte kaum aufrecht gehen, er torkelte einfach nur mehr in die ungefähre Richtung, in die Russland ihn zog.

In diesem Fall war das in Richtung Deutschlands Armen.

Deuschland hielt seinen großen Bruder so fest wie noch nie, besonders, um ihn vom hinunterrutschen abzuhalten. Preußen selbst atmete nur schwer, ansonsten gab es keine Anzeichen, dass er noch unter den Lebenden weilte.

„Nimm ihm das Halsband ab", knurrte Deutschland. Russland zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Es braucht keinen Schlüssel, man bekommte es auch so auf. Mein kleines Ptáška hat aber schnell gemerkt dass man das in meinem Haus nicht tun sollte, da?"

Deutschland blickte ein letztes mal finster in die Richtung Russlands bevor er das Halsband öffnete und von Gilberts Hals zog. Er warf es in die ungefähre Richtung Russlands, der sich umdrehte und zurück zu seinem Auto stapfte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Ptáška! Viel Spaß noch als Ex-Nation!", rief er noch einmal über seine Schulter.

Preußen fand genug Energie um ihm noch einmal wütend nachzublicken, seine Zunge zu trocken, um ihm zurückzureden.

„Komm, Bruder", sagte Deutschland, „wir gehen nach Hause".

Preußen grinste. Nach Hause...

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this for my German portfolio~ It was very much fun to write (which is kind of weird, considering it's mmostly just Gilbert being tortured ._.), and I want to translate it into English, but I'll probably be too lazy xD So, if you actually want to, just, I dunno, tell me when and where you upload it...? *socially awkwardness is seeping through*  
**

**The usual: if you see any spelling mistakes, just tell me and Reviews are love~ :D  
**


End file.
